Symphonie sanglante
by MortalMelancholy
Summary: Chaque personne a sa perception de la musique... les assassins aussi... quand ils tuent... résumé pourri/Fic avec seulement des OCS


Les nuages noirs envahissaient la place principale. Sur cette place, une immense bâtisse… avec un balcon, et sur ce balcon un homme avec ses soldats… cet homme, une véritable pourriture. Il observait en contrebas l'échafaud. Une simple bûche se tenait là, le bourreau, masqué, comme le souhaitait la tradition, tenait une hache dans ses mains. Au bas des escaliers qui menaient à cet échafaud il y avait plusieurs prisonniers. Leurs mains étaient jointes par des gros cordages et leurs visages désespérés étaient tous visibles par la foule en délire, bien que maitrisée par les quelques soldats qui étaient à leurs côtés, qui voulait voir des têtes tomber... sauf une…

Cette femme, avait préféré garder sa simple capuche, refusant de montrer son visage à la population… et pourtant, elle aurait sûrement aimé dévoiler son identité à tous, et leur faire comprendre quelles étaient ses convictions. Instinctivement, elle releva ses mains pour tripatouiller la petite mèche perlée rousse qui dépassait. La pointe d'une lance d'un des soldats lui picota le dos et l'ordre de ce dernier la ramena à la réalité « Pas de gestes suspects ! » avait-il-dit… cependant, ceci n'était point un geste qu'on pouvait qualifier d'étrange, non, c'était un simple tic pour la rousse de passer ses doigts dans cette petite mèche, qui semblait insignifiante pour ceux qui l'avaient croisée, mais pour elle, c'était un symbole… sa mère, Adonia, avait la même, mais ses cheveux étaient d'un roux flamboyant, une vraie chevelure de feu, comparé à sa fille qui avait une teinte beaucoup plus cuivrée.

La jeune femme regarda l'homme qui se tenait sur le balcon accompagné de ses toutous de soldats, c'était à cause de lui si elle se trouvait non loin de l'échafaud, un pourri gâté de première classe qui n'avait que faire de sa population, qui n'hésitait pas à tuer tous ceux qui s'opposaient à lui, calmant les citoyens en colère. Elle avait appris avec le temps que c'était lui qui avait causé la mort de ses parents, Adonia et son époux complotaient une révolution pour le renverser, lui et sa tyrannie ainsi que son désir de faire quelque chose de pire comme utiliser les milliers de vies pour créer une créature berseker afin de prouver sa toute puissance. Ça aussi la jeune femme l'avait vite appris… et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait perdu ses parents : ils voulaient empêcher qu'une telle chose immonde se produise. Et elle avait hérité de cette mission, toutefois… cela ne s'était pas passé comme elle le souhaitait. Et elle était là, devant les marches, elle avait échoué… du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait…

Plus loin, posté sur un des toits, un étrange homme observait la situation, un arc court à la main, le carquois de flèches accroché à sa taille, carquois légèrement caché par une cape bleue marine virevoltante par le vent. Ses cheveux noirs débraillés accompagnaient le mouvement. De sa main gantée, il se gratta la petit bouc qui émergeait de son menton fin. Ses yeux de cuivre s'affinaient afin de mieux percevoir l'ambiance qui se tramait sur la place principale. Rangeant son arc en l'accrochant à une de ses nombreuses ceintures –il en a trois à la taille- il eut comme une étrange sensation… cet assassin qu'il avait vu il y a quelques jours, il la connaissait. Très bien même et le visage de cette dernière était… maussade. Plus un sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres de cette dernière, un visage de haine, c'était ce qu'il avait vu. Et cette jeune femme, était sur le point de perdre la tête, au sens propre du terme.

Ni une ni deux, il sauta de toit en toit, son agilité avait été vite remarquée par les forces de l'ordre qui trainaient non loin de là, mais le jeune homme ne s'en préoccupait guère, le plus important pour lui, c'était sauver cette fille, non, ce petit brin de femme qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps mais qui n'était plus la même : avant, elle était une fille délicate et sensible, et surtout, très souriante. Maintenant, elle était devenue une femme sombre, violente et froide… les raisons qui ont poussé la jeune fille à devenir comme ça lui étaient inconnues, mais ce que le jeune homme voulait à l'heure actuelle, c'était revoir ce sourire… ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

Il se dépêcha, et, en peu de temps, il se mêla à la foule, jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'échafaud… Ouf, elle n'était pas encore exécutée. Il poussa un profond soupir puis se dirigea avec un pas rapide vers l'échafaud, bousculant violemment ceux qui bloquaient son chemin.

On le regarda, étrangement, lui habillé d'une façon quelque peu étrange, lui dont le visage était enlaidit par les joues creuses et la grande cicatrice en forme de croix présente sur la joue droite. Il avait dégainé un fauchon et avait accéléré le pas. Les militaires le virent au loin. Et s'approchèrent de ce dernier, dégainant leurs rapières, mais le jeune homme n'en avait rien à faire, il n'était pas là pour eux, il était là pour cette femme capuchonnée qui était montée sur l'échafaud et qui l'observait… son œil de saphir le regardait avec grand étonnement…

La foule et les soldats, ainsi que l'homme qui était resté sur le balcon observaient le spectacle avec effroi, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs monta les escaliers avec agilité, le bourreau s'éloigna, de peur d'être tué, laissant la jeune femme capuchonnée seule, avec le nouvel arrivant.

Puis, la pluie se mit à tomber

-Cyril… s'exprima cette dernière.

-ça fait un bail... Winona, déclara le jeune homme en lui adressant un léger clin d'œil.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, la foule s'éloigna de la place peu à peu, remplacée par les soldats.

-Pourquoi es-tu-venu ?

-Je ne sais pas quelle est la raison qui t'a poussée à devenir une assassin, mais tout ce que je veux, c'est revoir ton sourire, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Alors je suis venu t'aider. La Winona que je connais n'est pas cruelle et froide….

A ces mots, il trancha les liens de la rousse, et lui tendit une rapière. Elle accepta l'arme avec joie, remerciant l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Mais l'homme obèse qui était sur le balcon ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il ordonna à tous ses soldats de les arrêter et de les tuer si nécessaire, et il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il laissa donc les deux jeunes gens face à plusieurs soldats, persuadé de la réussite de ses toutous.

Cependant il ne put observer ce qui arriva sur la place. Tels des chiens enragés, le jeune homme à la cape et la jeune assassin se battaient face aux soldats armés de lances et d'autres épées courtes. Les deux assassins se battaient avec brio malgré le sous nombre évident. Mais c'étaient bien plus qu'une bataille pour ces deux jeunes gens.

Les cris de douleur des soldats, leurs derniers soupirs, le métal des armes qui cinglait sous une pluie battante, la corde de l'arc du jeune homme qui vibrait, le bruit des flèches qui se plantaient dans la chair des soldats, les chutes sourdes des morts, tout ces sons, aussi sombres et cruels qu'ils étaient concordaient ensemble avec la danse du jeune homme et de la jeune assassin, du sang qui giclait et qui ruisselait sur le sol, se mélangeant à la pluie et à la boue. Les cadavres de soldats s'entassaient les uns sur les autres autour de l'échafaud, dans la plus cruelle des mélodies, des symphonies.

Une Symphonie Sanglante… la mélodie des assassins.

**Characters and text © Queenie**

* * *

><p>Winona est un de mes OC coups de Coeur 3<p>

Le jeune homme qui est avec elle dans ce texte (Cyril) pourrait être un ami d'enfance... qui deviendrait son amant par la suite...

Mon inspiration pour ce texte vient tout droit du trailer d'Assassin's Creed Unity qui présente Elise (d'ailleurs elle est rousse, LES ROUSSES VAINCRONT!), la chanson du trailer aussi m'a inspiré, elle s'appelle "The Golden age" et elle est interprétée par le Groupe Woodkid.

Zavez de la chance : ma période Assassin's Creed est fini, je suis passée à autre chose : FIRE EMBLEM!

Ouais en gros ont peut dire que j'ai retranscrit ce trailer à ma sauce... donc... Allez y pour les tomates!


End file.
